The Troubles of being a Teenager
by Soul of Emz
Summary: Another Charmed teen fic but this time their roles are reversed. Piper and Phoebe are popular and Prue is practically unknown until a new boy arrives, Andy. Part Two- short and from Andy's p.o.v
1. Beginning

A/N: I'm obsessed with ideas for fics during the time of the Charmed Ones being teenagers, so here I am writing another one. There are many more I would like to write but I haven't because I think you would get tired of them.  
  
Anyway about this fiction, it's about Prue, Piper and Phoebe in their teenage years but their roles reversed. Piper is the popular girl noticed by everyone, Prue is the quiet nobody and Phoebe is um...popular too.  
  
Before you ask I don't have any intention of bringing Cole or Leo into the fic but I can be persuaded. It depends were I end up going with this, who knows.  
  
So let the fic begin...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Everyone piled off the bus in a rush when it pulled up in front of the school. They wanted to meet up with other friends before class started and manage a quick gossip section or find their other half for a chance of a quick kiss.  
  
But not Prue. She watched Piper run off in the direction of the huge group of students easily seen by all, showing their 'power'. They were the popular crowd, the footballers, cheerleaders and anyone else deemed suitable.  
  
Of course both her sisters would be a part of it. It was just to rub it in her face even more that she wasn't popular, wasn't known and had a non- existent boyfriend.  
  
"See ya Prue!" Phoebe called out running to her boyfriend, a year older than she was but a year younger than Prue. She was going to watch herself with him.  
  
Whereas Piper had whatever boy she wanted, whenever. All it took was a smile, a flick of her hair and whoosh he would be right at her side, as her lapdog. Prue found it disturbing that Piper would want to have a boyfriend who didn't have a mind of his own. Wasn't it better to be with someone who loved you for who you are not your social status?  
  
She wished. But even then she still wouldn't have a boyfriend. Nope, she was nothing to any boy in the school just a grain of soil under their boots. Not that she minded anyway, they were all jerks interested in one thing.  
  
There had been a boy she had gone out with, somehow, and was in love with but it ended when he pinned her down on her bed. Luckily she had pushed him away before anything happened. That was a year ago and she had no intention of looking for anyone else. But unfortunately the same boy was Piper's 'victim' for the next week or so. She couldn't believe Piper was going out with him, but there was no reason for her not to, no one believed he had tried to rape Prue. Except one.  
  
"Hey Prue!" She was pulled into a friendly hug by her best friend, the one who knew what had happened and actually believed it.  
  
"Hi Crystal," Prue hastily replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crystal was the same height as Prue but instead of black hair she had lush brown just going past her shoulders with beautiful green eyes. Her name suited her perfectly because she was pretty and had been through nearly as many boys as Piper. Now her eyes scanned Prue.  
  
"Nothing...why?" Prue pulled the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder as a swarm of students from a newly arrived bus walked past.  
  
"You seem down," she took one of Prue's hands in hers. "You would tell me if you had a problem right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"Hmm," Crystal's boyfriend Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Prue was beginning to get sick of seeing everyone around with a boyfriend or girlfriend.  
  
"How was your weekend?"  
  
"Oh the usual," Crystal patted Jamie's arm with her hand and winked.  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow. "Really?" They both smiled.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing it was crap. Mark was there the whole time with Piper and Phoebe was constantly going in and out the house wanting me to drive her everywhere."  
  
"Mark?" Her eyes went wide, he was Prue's ex. "He didn't do anything to you did he?"  
  
"No, like he would with everyone around," Prue began walking away towards the school.  
  
Crystal pulled away from Jamie and kissed him before saying "talk to you later." Then she caught up with Prue. Knowing what Prue was like she changed the subject. "What are you doing for your birthday? It's in a week you know. My parents said you could have a party at ours."  
  
"Don't remind me about that."  
  
"Oh come on birthdays are great! I'll organize everything-"  
  
"No," Prue cut her off. "Who would want to come? They would just come for you or my sisters not for me. What would be the point of that?"  
  
"You only turn seventeen once." She linked her arm through Prue's. "Now what present do you want?"  
  
Prue smiled as she shook her head. Crystal was mad on birthdays.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry for the short beginning, I've just quickly typed it up wanting to start this fic soon, hope you like it and tell me what you think of the idea. Oh yeah and not all of this is going to be based around Prue before you think that, it was just easy to begin with her. 


	2. Andy's pov

Thanks for the reviews so far! Yay! This part is from the p.o.v (point of view) of Andy, as in his journal/diary type thing. Hope it isn't too...weird.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
I arrived here in San Francisco last night with my cousin Leo. It's different from the tiny village we were in before. Leo says he prefers it, he loves cities. I hate them full of people and constantly alive, too many lights and confusion for my liking.  
  
But I guess he would be happy with whatever, being a whitelighter. Its weird thinking that he's already dead, but living again. His power is useful though.  
  
Our newest assignment is to locate the Charmed Ones and get them in touch with their powers. Easy, or hard?  
  
Leo said it'll be a piece of cake. All the girls fall for him so I'm sure he'll get one of them close enough to learn what they know already.  
  
I think this is going to be more challenging than anyone else thinks. For some reason 'they' think that the Charmed Ones have been told about their powers already. Are they completely thick?  
  
Everyone knows that their powers were bound, for their own protection and have yet to be released. They don't even know of their inheritance!  
  
But now Leo and I have to lead them to their magick, or at least guide them. For once we are helping someone and not stripping their powers. I hate that more than anything.  
  
Three girls. I wonder how old they are. We've been given a rough idea but it might not be right. Supposedly in their teens, the oldest been nearly 17, the middle 16 and the youngest 15. This should be different to what we've done so far.  
  
People or should I say witches often wonder what my power is. How can I explain it? I'm a Seeker, someone who seeks out people with 'powers' etc and hopefully for the good side. Then I help them grow into their powers and move on to someone else. Its not rocket science.  
  
We're on our way to the school now. We have to pretend to be normal seventeen teenage boys and get acquainted to the Charmed Ones. Boring and exciting as long as the girls aren't obscenely arrogant.  
  
I wish I could find a girlfriend as easily as Leo does. His blonde hair and blue eyes are all he needs, whereas my dark looks aren't all that attractive. Maybe we will stay long enough in San Francisco for me to find someone. But would that be fair for when I have to leave again? Or would I leave?  
  
The Charmed Ones would surely need constant help and protection. Demons and warlocks were everywhere and in the places you least expected, hell there could be some at the school.  
  
Leo's tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music blasting out of the radio, if he's not careful we'll have an accident.  
  
I can see the school approaching, the buses are already there, I hope we're not late, what kind of first impression would that be?  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to give a sort of impression of what Andy and Leo were like. Oh and as you might realise, Andy is involved with magic. 


	3. Arriving at School

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I guess I'll bring Cole in seeing as Leo is here and I said I didn't want him in it so yeah it only seems fair...sorry for taking ages to update! Enjoy.  
  
---

"This is going to be so cool," Leo said slamming the car door shut and locking the car with a simple twist of the key inserted in the lock.  
  
"That's what you think," Andy mumbled watching all the people outside the school gathering in groups. Already he could tell who the popular ones were; it would be hard to miss them standing there so dominantly.  
  
"I bet you'll find a girlfriend here," Leo continued ignoring what Andy said and making his way towards the school.  
  
"I doubt it." Already Andy felt sceptical of the school as they walked into the rush of students.  
  
"Wow look at the hotties," Piper whispered to Phoebe staring at Leo and Andy.  
  
Phoebe followed Piper's gaze and smiled. "One for me and one for you."  
  
"What?" Mark asked darkly.  
  
Piper looked up at her boyfriend. "Oh nothing...stop worrying." Sometimes she wondered why she was going out with him, he wasn't that nice and when he came to the manor she could tell it was making Prue paranoid. She remembered saying yes when Mark asked if she would go out with him, but only thinking to get back at Prue when she was denied use of her older sister's new car. Well it didn't matter anyway because she could easily replace Mark with someone else.  
  
"Where's Prue?" She heard Mark say which surprised her, but she couldn't be bothered to answer as she watched the two new boys.  
  
"Why would you care?" Phoebe asked before replying but only got a shrug as a respond.  
  
Leo's eyes met Piper's in a split second and she smiled at him before it ended. She would talk to him soon enough.  
  
"Piper," Mark said bringing her gaze back to him. "Meet me at lunch by my locker ok?"  
  
"Yep, will do." Unless of course she had somewhere better to be, she thought thinking of Leo and wanting to get to meet him fully.  
  
The bell was heard and everyone headed to their homeroom for registration.  
  
- - - -  
  
Prue opened her locker which unfortunately was next to Mark's and hoped to be away before he went to his. She hated having to see him everyday it was only a reminder of what she had had with him and how it all ended.  
  
"Damn this thing won't open," the boy on her other side said hitting his hand against the metal trying to pop his locker open. Prue hadn't seen him before and guessed that he was new.  
  
"Here, let me help," Prue lightly kicked the bottom where three vents were symmetrical to the ones at the top and the door flew open. "Just remember to do that and you'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks," he replied looking deeply into her eyes. She had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "I'm Andy...Andy Trudeau."  
  
"Um...no problem," she turned back to her locker being no good talking to boys and felt her face flush by the way he had been looking at her.  
  
He had of course been expecting to get her name back but when he didn't he left it at that.  
  
"Whoa, now what's going on here?" Mark leaned against his locker hoping to get Prue's attention, but when she ignored him he pulled out one of her books. "Oh would you look at that Miss Perfect got 100% on the science test I completely flunked."  
  
"Mark, just give it back," Prue demanded holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why should I do that? What if I just-" he dropped it on the floor but not before making sure all the pieces of paper wedged between pages fell out "oops looks like you're going to have to pick that all up." He walked off and entered their homeroom leaving the mess on the floor.  
  
Prue bent down and set to the task of picking up everything, with the help of Andy. Luckily most people were in a classroom and weren't in the hallway to trample on all of it.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Andy asked handing her the last of the papers and the book itself.  
  
"It's just the way he is," Prue sighed returning the book to a shelf and closing the locker door. "Thanks for helping me."  
  
"Only returning a favour," he smiled but Prue didn't manage to smile back, her day already being ruined by Mark. "I don't see why he would want to do that to you."  
  
"Maybe because I went out with him a year ago."  
  
"What went wrong for you two to split up? He seems a real jerk so I guess it could have been anything."  
  
Prue looked at the ground unable to meet his eyes surprised by the question and how openly she had told him she had been Mark's girlfriend.. "I've got to get going..."  
  
As she was walking away he gently pulled her back by her arm and lifted her chin with his finger making her eyes look at his. "Don't be ashamed by what he did."  
  
Andy didn't know what had happened but it was evident from her eyes that Mark had hurt her, if that was possible. She didn't deserve to be harmed in Andy's point of view.  
  
"I'm Prue Halliwell," she replied quietly and then left Andy by his locker, alone, his thoughts wondering off with her.  
  
---  
  
Sorry but to me that seems like a really weird update...and I'm not sure why...ah well let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
